Caroline Becker (MachineGames)
Caroline Becker was the late founder and leader of the Kreisau Circle. She was one of the few characters from a previous game who was reimagined and adapted into MachineGames reboot (see Caroline Becker for original universe's history for the character). Background Born in 1920, she was raised in the German city of Isenstadt. She was left orphaned, when the Nazis killed her father. The event served to strengthen her hatred for the Nazi oppression, and she created a premier resistance movement in Germany: the Kreisau Circle. 1944 During the war, she was shot through the spine by the notorious Nazi enforcer Hans Grosse. The injury left her paralyzed from the waist down, but her spirit remained unbroken. Caroline punched Hans Grosse, then after being shot, was raised into the air (she believed she was being pulled into heaven), later blanking out. She remembers later falling back to the ground. She woke up with extreme pain and had to crawl away. She was found three days later in a ditch. Caroline then spent months in a Kreisau Circle hospital, trying to fight an infection. Between the shot and the fall, she was left with a fractured pelvis and six pulverized vertebrae, forcing her to use a wheelchair. ''The New Order'' wearing the Da'at Yichud Power Suit.]] Caroline Becker returns in Wolfenstein: The New Order.Andreas Öjerfors (Senior Gameplay Designer at Machine Games): »That's Caroline. That's one of the people in the resistance. She plays a very important role in the resistance. There's a larger cast of allies to BJ. So there's a large cast of both allies and antagonists. So that's Caroline. She's an older character who was also present in the 2009 Wolfenstein game. Her storyline continues in this game.« ''(Source:411mania.com) Since the events in Isenstadt she has noticeably aged. She is still an active member of the resistance, despite being confined to a wheelchair. Her mobility issues ended when a set of Da'at Yichud Power Suit was brought back from the Underwater Vault, which has built-in neural-link interface that allows Caroline not only full mobility, but superhuman strength and agility as well, as exhibited when she took down two guard-robots single-handedly. The ''New Colossus Caroline and the others rescued Blazkowicz from a state of near death following the capture of the Nazi uboat Eva's Hammer. The team prevented the launch of a nuclear warhead, and during BJ's coma assured him that killing Deathshead had dealt a critical blow to the Nazis by crippling their Research Division. Caroline relates that she managed to contact Grace Walker and initiate the Second American Revolution Plan. While six months passed, Caroline took to action and became a primary fighter, going across Paris and retrieving a super soldier body along the way. In addition, she and her contact and friend Juna help in finding resistance members across the United States. During the Ausmerzer attack, Caroline was shown killing a squad of Nazis before being overwhelmed by a Super Soldier, knocked unconscious, and then taken captive along with BJ and Fergus Reid/Probst Wyatt III by Irene Engel. When Irene's downtrodden daughter, Sigrun, refused to behead Caroline with a fire axe, Irene does it herself, and then puts on a grotesque display of making BJ (and trying to make Sigrun) kiss Caroline's severed head. Afterward, a soldier smashes Caroline's head under his foot, leaving only her body. Fergus/Wyatt, Sigrun and BJ escape, the latter obtaining the discarded Da'at Yichud Power Suit and carrying Caroline's body. Back in Eva's Hammer, a funeral ceremony is held, and her remains are placed inside a torpedo that is launched into the ocean depths. BJ frequently mentions Caroline, believing her to be watching over him spiritually through his journey, telling her his thoughts and admiring how she'd coped with the uncomfortable Power Suit. He follows her plan to contact resistance members Grace Walker and Horton Boone to aid in the revolution. Caroline saves his life even after death by finding a super soldier body, which BJ later takes on as a replacement for his own post-execution. BJ avenges Caroline's death by killing Irene Engel on the Jimmy Carver Show in California, instigating the Second American Revolution. Youngblood She is mentioned in a letter by a Nazi officer in New Paris, stating that the anniversary of her death is approaching and that it is a day of public and official celebration. Personality Caroline showed herself to be an excellent leader and strategist, being idealized by all members even after her death. Despite being crippled, Caroline stayed focus on ending the Nazi regime and told B.J. that she learned how to fly, implying she has moved passed it. She inspired many to stand against the Nazis, and inspired others to move forward despite adversity. In addition, Caroline deeply resented the Nazis, refusing to give into them before her death, which would have a great effect on B.J. through The New Colossus. Skills and Abilities Caroline showed herself to be a skilled pilot and was a skilled marksman presumably before The New Order. In addition, Caroline was an exceptional leader that everyone idolized, as noted by resistance members in The New Colossus after her death. Da'at Yichud Power Suit *'Suit Manifestation:' Caroline was able to wear the power suit that gave her the ability to walk again, but also able to manifest her helmet due to it being connected to her central nervous system. *'Enhanced Abilities:' The suit enhanced the wearer's strength and agility, making Caroline a threat to be reckon with. The first thing Caroline's does is destroy heavy robots when B.J. returns from the attack on their base. In The New Colossus, Caroline is seen on top of the Eva's Hammer killing Nazi soldiers and throwing a hatchet at great speed before being knocked out by a Super Soldier. It's also stated in Caroline's journal that she did missions while B.J. was resting from his injuries for five months. *'Durability:' The suit protected the wearer from damage such as gunfire. In The New Colossus, Nazi soldiers are shown shooting Caroline without effect until a Super Soldier knocks her out. *'Radiation Protection:' The suit allows the wearer to survive radiation, something Caroline probably noticed but is not shown for her. Gallery ''The New Order'' Nouvelle_image_bitmap.bmp|Caroline in The New Order. Becker.jpg|Caroline Becker in the Boom Boom Trailer. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.50.37).jpg|Caroline during the reunion with Blazkowicz. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.51.28).jpg|Caroline reuniting with Blazkowicz. Caroline-BJ-Anya.jpg|Caroline meeting Anya Oliwa. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.17.48).jpg|Caroline talking with Blazkowicz while stealing a Project Whisper helicopter. ss (2017-06-21 at 02.51.57).jpg|Caroline talking. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 18-13-13-59.bmp|Caroline in her wheelchair. Becker-Working-out.jpg|Becker working her arms. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 18-13-41-56.bmp|Caroline in the Da'at Yichud Power Suit. Caroline-Attacks.jpg|Caroline attacking the robots. Fergus-and-Caroline.jpg|Caroline with Fergus, before the final assault on Deathshead's compound. Wyatt-and-Caroline.jpg|Ditto, with Wyatt. Caroline-Max-BJ-Last-Chapter.jpg ''The New Colossus'' DLYM3X4XoAAwD92.jpg|Caroline's bio. BJ-Surgery.jpg|Caroline with B.J. at his surgery. Caroline-opening.jpg|Caroline speaking to B.J. on the Kreisau Circle rising. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dx.jpg|An unconsious Caroline held by a Supersoldat. maxresdefaudef.jpg|Caroline being captured by Irene Engel. Deavev.png|An unconsious Caroline held by a Supersoldat. BJ-and-Caroline.png|Caroline speaking with BJ. Caroline-Unconscious.jpg|Caroline unconscious. Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png|Sigrun halts Caroline's execution. Untitled-0.png|Sigrun being forced to commit Caroline's execution by her mother Irene. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dp.jpg|Engel "freeing" Caroline's head from her body. ttagfag.jpg|Irene holding Caroline's decapitated head. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4di.jpg|Irene mocking B.J with Caroline's severed head. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dg.jpg|Irene mocking Sigrun with Caroline's severed head. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dl.jpg|Caroline's head and body, seperated. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dd.jpg|Caroline's head has been pulverized. BJ-Wyatt-Sigrun-Escape.jpg hhhth.png|B.J. carries Caroline's headless body back to the Eva's Hammer much to the grievance of the rest of the Kreisau Circle. afevgg.png|Caroline's picture during her funeral. febeggg.png|Caroline's body laid to rest in the makeshift-coffin torpedo. feavvvve.png|The torpedo carrying Caroline's body to rest in peace in the deep of the ocean. maxresdefault (7).jpg|''Wolfenstein II'' character model. Caroline-Journal.jpg|Caroline's journal on what happened after the death of Deathshead. Caroline-Note.jpg|Caroline's notes on resistance locations. R.I.P.-Caroline-and-Super-Spesh.jpg|Caroline and Super Spesh memorial. Untitle 1-0.png|Caroline's mugshot crossed out on the mission briefing to save Dimitri Fedorov on Venus. Wolfstone3D-Boss5.jpg|Caroline as the Episode 5 boss in Wolfstone 3D. Trivia *Caroline is reimagined as an older figure in the MachineGames series, with a birthdate going back to 1920, she is now 41 as the time of The New Colossus. *Besides her age, it seems that other certain details about Caroline have been changed. In the original game she was already an adult, a school teacher when she witnessed her father killed in the streets (this lead to her becoming the leader of the Kreisau Circle, which from in-game chronology occurred only a few months before the game when the Nazi's captured Isenstadt). However, in backstory given in MachineGames series she apparently was 'orphaned" when her father was killed by Nazis when she was a child, many years before. Assuming the timing she would have been 13 in 1933 when the Nazis came into power. For her to be orphaned her father would have had to have been killed between 1933 and 1938. Presumably she'd been considered an adult at 18. If going by voting age she might have gotten suffrage by 1940, as voting suffrage was at 20 as set by the Weimer Republic. This is a clear retcon to her backstory between both universes. *She is one of the characters to be adapted from the previous series in MachineGames reboot series (though most of the events are intentionally ignored). There is still a vague reference to the events of Wolfenstein (2009) but no specific references to the supernatural aspects from the game. *In Wolfenstein, Caroline's body can be seen laying on the roof of the castle in the cutscene before the battle with the Queen Geist. During the battle she may not be seen. At the end of the battle with the Queen, a rift opens up and large amounts of metal floor grate plating, scaffolding, pipes, and other debris from the roof and other things around the rift start being sucked into the Black Sun dimension. Even B.J. is sucked towards the Black Sun before being spat out and dropped outside the castle. * Caroline seems to be an experienced pilot, even with her injuries. When the Kreisau Circle steals the Project Whisper helicopters, she shows incredible flying skills, including retracting the rotors in flight and deploying them seconds before hitting the water, as well as maneuvering the helicopter with ease through the narrow tunnel leading to their hangar. * For The New Colossus, her Who's Who profile, states that she is 41, making her birthday in 1920. This is a clear retcon form her birthdate in the previous universe. However, this appears to be due to the nature of the reboot with certain characters being reimagined or changed in certain ways. * No specific birthdate is given for her in MachineGames as far as month. So it is not actually clear if she was aged 1 year 'younger' in The New Order or not. However assuming her birthday remained May 10 (but in 1920): The events of The New Order take place after May, and The New Colossus takes place after May as well. So by that standard she would have passed the birthdate, and become 1 year older. However if the month was retconned to later in the year she could be the same age in both games. * MachineGames developer Tommy Bjork confirmed in a Reddit AMA that Caroline is a lesbian.https://www.reddit.com/r/Games/comments/bn01s0/comment/en1hsnp References ru:Каролина Бекер nl:Caroline Becker es:Caroline Becker Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Germans Category:Death Category:Austrians Category:Dead Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Deceased